bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bonk 2
Bonk 2 is the rewrite/sequel to bonk.io. Its existence was confirmed by Chaz himself on the BCD server in late 2017 and on December 24th, 2018 on the News Section of the original Bonk.io, and later officially in the Bonk.io Changelog on 17 December 2018. It is being developed in HTML5, instead of Flash, and some of the new features in Bonk 2 are said to be the ability to create new gamemodes (hinted at by Chaz) and email verification for accounts (confirmed in the Alpha). You will be able to change your password. In a custom game, there is a feature called "Map Rotation" which means you will be able to play a different map every round if the game host decides to. Accounts created in Bonk.io are likely going to be also useable with the sequel. Bonk.io 2 will also feature the 'Hall of Fame', which is where the one-hundred best maps chosen by BCD and the people within it will be ported into the sequel. Those 100 maps were previously added into the original Bonk as the Community Picks. Around the end of 2017, Chaz also secretly registered the domain "bonk2.io", which is confirmed to be owned by Chaz when the whois information is checked against multiplayer.gg, bonk.io's hosting domain. The Bonk 2.0 alpha was released on July 17, 2019, and was first announced in the BCD server. The alpha has since been closed. The Bonk 2.0 beta was released on November 13, 2019, and was first announced on in the BCD server. The beta as of mid-November is open. The game is likely to be released by February 16th, 2020, since this is the date Adobe Flash will stop working. The official Bonk2 trailer as confirmed by BonkMaster, will come out on February 1st, 2020. Controls of Bonk 2: X''' for heavy ability, which is present in the original Bonk (shift and space also works) '''Z for grapple ability in swing modes in custom gameplay You can type "record" in the in-game chat for the current round to be played on the main menu, which is present in the original Bonk Z for arrow in the Arrow mode use a and d to aim Link to beta: https://bonk2.io/beta/index.htmlYou do not need Adobe Flash Player to play the beta. Please note, if you encounter any bugs, please report them by emailing bugs@bonk.io. Trivia * ProBond (the current owner of BCD) once said Chaz allowed him to check out a prototype version of the bonk2 skin editor. unverified *There was a website named bonkio2.com, however, it was not related to this sequel. It let you play the original version of bonk.io. This site was not made by Chaz, so logging into it with your account was, as stated by Chaz in the Client Warning, not safe. Using a set number, it always said that 6000 people are online, likely to bait players into playing on the unofficial website. The site has since been closed. *There were a lot of assumed release dates, e.g. 'July 30, 2019'. These were calculated by the length of the year, as mentioned by Bonkio Master. Galleries Beta Bonk 2 Beta in game.png|Bonk 2 in game as of November 17, 2019 Bonk 2 Beta in lobby.png|Bonk 2 in game as of November 17, 2019 Bonk 2 beta (as of November 20, 2019)|Video of the Bonk 2 beta as of November 20, 2019 Alpha Game.png|Bonk 2 in game as of August 6, 2019 Lobby.png|Bonk 2 custom game lobby as of August 6, 2019 Editor.2.png|Bonk 2 editor as of August 6, 2019 Bonk|Video of Bonk 2 as of August 6, 2019 Category:Features Category:Informational